un San Valentin inolvidable
by kraisler23
Summary: un parque de diversiones , muchas emociones y cosas inesperadas en el tunel del amor? una declaracion? finalmente se sabra todo? jejeje lean y sabra en este gran desenlace .. 5to cap final arriba! dejen reviews! n n
1. en el parque de diversiones

Hola gente como están jeje se que debería estar terminando con mi fic "Fiesta de Te" o mas aun debería estar haciendo mis tareas académicas .. pero en cambio estoy escribiendo locuras jajaja XXD además se que estoy atrasada , pero quería desearles feliz día de san Valentín espero lo hayan pasado súper bien al lado de sus seres queridos , gracias a todas los que han leído mis fics : _**Minabishi, neko-meko , Nikky Hatake , neon –san ,Reira-chan**_ .Y tod s los demás que siempre siguen mis fics . mil gracias por su apoyo .. este fic es para tods ustedes!!!

Y pues la idea era subirlo el 14 , pero las cosas no me han salido muy bien .. y es que mi computadora esta enfermita TxT le entro un virus y esta super lenta ,por eso mientras me la arreglan , estoy escribiendo en casa de mis primos que viven a unas casas de la mía , les dije que era una tarea jajajaja no se que dirían , si supieran el tipo de cosas que escribo (y como es típico de los hombres, no les gusta para nada el yaoi ) XD sino ya tendría para que se burlen de mi para toda la vida . XXD . en fin .. sin mas que agregar

**Disclimer:** GB no me pertenece , para mi mala suerte , tampoco hago esto con fines lucrativos .. aunque me vendría muy bien .. XXD jujuy en fin .. GB es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores Yuaya Aoki y Rando Aayamine .. aplausos!!!

N/A: Juubei puede ver !!! parejas: Shido /Madoka y por supuesto Juubei /Kazuki en quienes me centro mas obviamente nn sin mas que agregar al fic .. Un dia de san Valentín .. inolvidable Cap 1. el parque de diversiones 

14 de febrero 10:30 am , Frente al parque de diversiones de Shinyuku

Era un día 14 de febrero , el famosísimo día de San Valentín , un buen día para el comerciante inteligente que sabia aprovechar la situación para vender sus productos .

Había gran movimiento en el lugar , había toda clase de obsequios , globos , regalos y recuerdos para el día de "San Valentín" en los alrededores y la entrada al parque de diversiones . Lo que mas se vendían eran los chocolates en forma de corazón , los globos de corazón con leyendas románticas , las tarjetas de amor , los muñecos de felpa sobre todo ositos con corazones , las flores , sobre todo las rosas en color rojo intenso. ventas del día de San Valentín por todas partes , a don que quiera que veías . Había mucha algarabiílla música y comerciantes anunciando sus productos . Hoy era un buen día para hacer dinero .. pero también para gastárselo.

-wow!!! Cuantas cosas!!!-Dijo asombrada Natsumi Mizuki , quien en el día de San Valentín también celebraba su cumpleaños número 17

Habían muchas personas , mujeres, niños , jóvenes parejas tomadas de las manos , pasándola bien en los juegos , los restaurantes también estaban llenos.

-Bueno Natsumi , que quieres hacer primero? –pregunto el chico rubio

-subamos a la montaña rusa!!!!-dijo sumamente emocionada señalado en la dirección donde se encontraba el juego mas alto del lugar

-a la montaña rusa?-el rubio trago en seco al ver el tamaño del juego y la velocidad a la que el carrito se dejaba ir por una larga pendiente sin mencionar los gritos de la gente allí subida que se escuchaban hasta donde se encontraban

-cielos Natsumi , por que no subimos a algo .,.. menos peligroso –dijo un chibi Ginji muy asustado quien se escondió detrás de su amigo castaño quien le vea con cara de pocos amigos

-vaya Ginji después de que fuiste tu el que dijo: "Vamos Natsumi como es tu cumpleaños te llevaremos al parque de diversiones que acaban de abrir , para que pasárnoslo bien" –AHORA NO TE HAGAS A TRAS COBARDE Y LO PEOR ES QUE ME METISTE A MI TAMBIEN EN ESTO!!!!-el castaño estaba que echaba chispas de cólera ,mientras trataba de safarse de un chibi Ginji muy asustado que lloraba a lagrima suelta aferrado a su camisa .

-lo siento Ban!!! Pero no creí que Natsumi fuera tan enérgica TxT

-y ahora quien se supone que va a pagar la comida , los boletos de los juegos .. ah!!? Dime lo pagaras tu .. NO!!por que no tenemos dinero y no tenia pensado gastarme lo único que tenia invitándola a venir al parque de diversiones ¡!! por que siempre haces esas cosas!!!! Y ENCIMA ME INVOLUCRAS A MI!!!!

-Oigan se apuntan o que!!!-Natsumi que por cierto ya tenia rato de haberse alejado , estaba ahora en camino a la dichosa montaña rusa

-rayos!!! Ahora tendremos que subir esta fue tu idea –Ban halo de la camisita a un chibi Ginji obligándolo a seguirles camino al juego

en otro lugar del parque de diversiones ..

Kazuki estaba esperando a alguien junto a la entrada del parque .Ya estaba algo impaciente la persona que esperaba ya se había demorado

-donde estas? –sedijo dejando escapar un leve suspiro

-Kazuki?

-eh?

en ese momento Shido y Madoka se aparecieron frente al maestro de los hilos , Madoka iba con un hermoso vestido veraniego con estampado de flores y una coleta alta Shido llevaba una playera azul marino y sus pantalones beige. Sin su chaleco .

-hola Shido , Srita . Madoka

-Kazuki que haces aquí?

-espero a alguien –las mejillas del chico de cabellos largos se ruborizaron intensamente mientras dirigía su vista a otro lado

-no vas a entrar?

-oh si , solo esperare un poco mas.. Por cierto que bueno que trajeras a la Srita. Madoka

-si creo que nos hará bien será divertido .

-es verdad tenia ganas de venir desde que me contaron que habían aperturado este parque de diversiones dentro de la cuidad –dijo la violinista con una sonrisa

-nos vemos Kazuki

los dos se alejaron y entraron al parque de diversiones dejando a Kazuki solo de nuevo.

Paso otra media hora , de pronto Kazuki diviso a Juubei quien venia corriendo .

-Juubei –el rostro de Kazuki se iluminó de ver al medico acercarse

-lamento la tardanza –dijo tomando aire

-que bueno que viniste

-tuve que ayudar a Makubex con unas cosas antes de salir

-esta bien me alegro que vinieras

-entramos?

-si –Kazuki sonrió con amabilidad y entraron al parque de diversiones

-por cierto .. –Juubei le dirigió una sonrisa tímida a su amigo

-ayer que me llamaste no me comentaste que iríamos al parque de diversiones

Kazuki se ruborizo intensamente y bajo su mirada al suelo , y solo sonrió con amabilidad

-lo siento .. jejeje era sorpresa

-ya veo –los dos se rieron un poco

_**Flash Back**_

El teléfono celular empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa metálica y fue Sakura quien atendió la llamada

-hola, habla Sakura Kakei

-hola Sakura , como estas?

-bien gracias , como estas Kazuki

-bien , gracias .. yo ..yo

-quieres hablar con mi hermano , en un momento te comunico con el , es un gusto saludarte –la chica era muy amable y también sumamente receptiva .. no había necesidad de preguntar

-hola –la voz del medico se escuchó al otro lado de la línea

-Juubei?

-hola Kazuki

-disculpa si interrumpí tus quehaceres yo solo .. quería preguntarte ..

-si?

-bueno .. yo .. solo –la voz de Kazuki se interrumpía por momentos y parecía algo nervioso -tienes algo que hacer mañana a las 10: 30 am?-dijo finalmente

-tengo trabajo aquí con Makubex

-ya veo , entonces no puedes acompañarme a un lugar

-eh? a donde?

-pero si no puedes no te preocupes –sonó algo triste

-si puedo , le diré a Makubex que tengo algo que hacer-dijo esta vez un poco mas bajo

-seguro?

-por supuesto

-entones veámonos mañana a las 10: 30 frente al parque de diversiones de Shinyuku-la voz de Kazuki sonaba animada de nuevo

-el parque de diversiones?

-conoces donde es?

-si

-entonces te veo allí , quiero platicarte de algo importante esta bien?

-de acuerdo hasta entonces

-adiós

la llamada se corto , y Juubei coloco el teléfono celular de nuevo sobre la mesa

-era Kazuki cierto?-preguntó su hermana

-si era el –Juubei se sonrojó de ser descubierto por su hermana quien solo le lanzo una amable y dulce sonrisa y se sentó al lado del chico albino frente a la computadora abrazándolo sutilmente por la espalda

_**fin del flash back **_

Mientras en la montaña Rusa 

Un chibi Ginji lloraba del puro miedo , el carrito iba subiendo muy despacio hasta la parte mas alta del juego mecánico para luego dejarse ir a toda velocidad en bajada , Natsumi tenia cara de emoción , y Ban estaba entre azul y verde .

El carrito llego al punto mas alto y se detuvo , así como los corazones de sus ocupantes que esperaban ansiosos , la gran bajada .

-WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

el carrito se dejo ir a toda velocidad , Natsumi levanto los brazos y empezó a gritar super emocionada , de la gran sensación que sentían en el estomago como si los intestinos se les subieran a la garganta .. Ban sentía que vomitaría y Ginji gritaba aterrado como si lo estuvieran matando .

Finalmente el carrito se detuvo en la estación de la que habían salido momentos antes , los cinturones de seguridad se accionaron automáticamente para liberar a sus pasajeros y que así pudiera bajar , la gente estaba emocionada otros mareados y con el estomago revuelto , ese era el caso de Ban , otros sonrientes y emocionados deseando subirse otra vez , ese era el caso de Natsumi .. mientras Ginji aun temblaba de terror .

-jejeje Genial estuvo super subamos de nuevo!!! –dIjo Natsumi sumamente sonriente

-NO!!!-Ginji y Ban dijeron al unísono moviendo sus cabezas frenéticamente en negativa

-que tal las sillas voladoras?

la jovencita violinista sonreía llena de felicidad de sentir con el viento sobre su cara movía sus cabello , y aunque no podía ver , sentía la emoción de juego , la gran velocidad en sus pies y en su vestido floreado .. escuchaba así mismo las risas emocionadas de la gente y los niños y la voz de Shido que la saludaba cada vez que

pasaba por el punto donde el se localizaba

-ADIOS!!!! –la chica estaba muy contenta

el juego mecánico se detuvo y Shido la ayudo a bajar ya que por las vueltas estaba ligeramente mareada pero muy contenta

-te gusto?

-si mucho .. es como volar ..debiste subir tu también

-no , eso no es necesario , lo importante es que te divirtieras

-jejeje

-Vaya , vaya chico mono no me imagine encontrarte aquí –dijo un molestoso Ban , para variar

-serpiente tarada, que rayos haces tu aquí?

-eso a ti que te importa

-no empieces Ban por favor –suplicó Chibi Ginji

-Ginji usted aquí también

-si venimos con Natsumi a divertirnos un rato

-jaja vaya pensé que estabas quebrado , pero parece que tienes dinero para venir a subirte a los juegos mecánicos –fastidio Shido en venganza

-ahh si y tu vienes con Madoka solo porque es ella la del dinero .. para que te pague el carrusel jajaja

-que dijiste –Shido ya se había enojado y estaba por propinarle una golpiza cuando Madoka le llamo

-vanos Shido , tengo algo de sed

-eh?

-quisiera beber una soda

-de acuerdo , ya veras la próxima vez que te vea serpiente tarada

-jajaj si que miedo –Ginji jalo al moreno para mostrarle que Natsumi se había vuelto a alejar de ellos

-oigan!!! Subamos a los autos chocones!!!-dijo la chica camarera desde lejos agitando los brazos en dirección a otro juego

-autos? Dijiste autos? –la cara de enojo de Ban se cambio por una cara con una sonrisa juguetona al parecer ese juego si le agradaba

-Ban?-Chibi Ginji solo veía a su amigo muy curioso

continuara ...

pues bien este capi me quedo algo largo , jeje espero lo disfruten mucho me disculpo de nuevo por no haber podido subirlo antes (el 14 ), pero como aun estamos en el mes del amor y la amistad pues aun no es muy tarde jejeje , agradecería mucho sus reviews y que la pasen muy bien .

hasta el siguiente cap chao nn


	2. la casa de los espejos

Hola a tods , jeje mil gracias por la paciencia y por permitirme hacer cosas como el dejar a medias un fic , para hacer otro ,jaja se que no es una buena idea , trabajar dos historias a la vez pero .. no podía dejar pasar el mes de febrero (mes del amor y la amistad( sin subir un fic de esta naturaleza .. jaja era sumamente necesario .. en fin gracias _Kotsu y Reira –chan_ por sus comentarios .. espero disfruten este segundó capi .. gracias por leer se cuidan un montón 

**Disclaier: **GB no es de mi propiedad es , propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.. Rando Ayamine y Yuya Aoki... sin mas retrasos.. al fic

Un día de san Valentín inolvidable 

En el capi anterior...

-wow!!! Cuantas cosas!!!-Dijo asombrada Natsumi Mizuki , quien en el día de San Valentín también celebraba su cumpleaños número 17

en otro lugar del parque de diversiones ..

Kazuki estaba esperando a alguien junto a la entrada del parque .Ya estaba algo impaciente la persona que esperaba ya se había demorado

-donde estas? –se dijo dejando escapar un leve suspiro

-oigan!!! Subamos a los autos chocones!!!-dijo la chica camarera desde lejos agitando los brazos en dirección a otro juego

-autos? Dijiste autos? –la cara de enojo de Ban se cambio por una cara con una sonrisa juguetona al parecer ese juego si le agradaba

-Ban?-Chibi Ginji solo veía a su amigo muy curioso

CAP 2 LA CASA DE LOS ESPEJOS 

**mientras en la montaña Rusa **

el carrito iba despacio hacia la parte mas alta , Kazuki y Juubei iba en la primera fila del carrito hasta delante .. Juubei se veía ligeramente nervioso

-oye Juubei desde aquí se puede ver todo el parque temático –Kazuki se veía muy animado

-es verdad si que estamos alto –trago en seco y trato de sonreírle a su amigo

-jeje tranquilo no te preocupes estos juegos son seguros –lo tranquilizo el Fuchoin al ver el ligero nerviosismo de su amigo

-mira no son esos Ginji y sus amigos? –dijo Kazuki señalando hacia el grupo de gente que se dirigía a los carritos chocOnes

-vaya si son ellos , tienes buena vista .. también esta el odioso de Midou –dijo poniendo cara de enfadado, pero poco le duro por que entonces el carrito se vino a toda prisa en picada por la pendiente de la alta montaña Kazuki puso una completa cara de sorpresa y apretó sus manos al tubo metálico , que los aseguraba al carrito , cerrando sus manos con fuerza y también sus ojos . Juubei dejo escapar un grito sofocado.

Al rato ya estaban abajo Juubei estaba con cara de asustado , también Kazuki .

-jeje estuvo divertido no crees?.. jejeje-pregunto el joven de cabellos largos dándole una sonrisita a Juubei

-si

-nos subimos de nuevo?

los dos se vieron .. y luego decidieron que una vez era suficiente

-no .. jejeje creo que no –se rieron un rato y estiraron los pies caminando por allí , viendo que otros juegos habían el parque de diversiones ,

-van a subirse?

-claro que si

-sabes manejar Natsumi?

-mas o menos , me están enseñando

-jujujuj ya sabrás por que me llaman Ban Midou el terror al volante –dijo el oji azul riendo emocionado

-pero Ban ..

-que pasa? –dijo ya un poco molesto de oír los reclamos del rubio

-no se manejar-dijo Chibi Ginji lloroso

-ohh por dios que tan difícil puede ser si son autitos chocones por dios Ginji solo inserta la moneda , el pedal para acelerar , el pedal para frenar y el volante .. ni siquiera tienen palanca de cambio..

Sin mas explicación , Ban y Natsumi entraron e sus respectivos autos , el de Ban era blanco (que raro ¬¬) y el de Natsumi era rojo , insertaron la moneda y la batalla al volante empezó Ban era muy diestro para manejar , hacia todo tipo de maniobras evitando que Natsumi lo chocara . por su parto la camarera del Honkey Tonk era buena , y estaba a poco de alcanzarle , y trataba de chocarlo por todas partes , atrás a lo lados incluso adelante .

Mientras que ellos hacían de la pequeña pista su propio formula 1 Chibi Ginji apenas si estaba sentadito en un autito azul con líneas verdes , observando todo murmuraba para si: freno , acelerador , volante .. freno , acelerador , volante .., freno , acelerador , volante .. freno , acelerador , volante .. TxT . Introdujo la monedita de plástico en la ranura y el autito cobro vida .. chibi Ginji iba despacito topándose con todo , con la orilla de la pista con otros autos y si fuera en carretera sin duda lo hubieran multado por conducir tan mal , se zigzagueaba de un lado a otro , como a 10 kph, mientras que a Natsumi y Ban los hubieran multado pero por imprudentes , y por exceso de velocidad , se pasaban llevando a otros pilotos y hacían sacar chispas de fricción a las orillas de la pista .como a unos 180 kph cada uno .

-jajajaja a que nunca me chocaras , ni siquiera me alcanzas , come mi polvo Natsumi, me vengare por lo del ping pong –dijo Ban metiendo el acelerador a fondo

-eso crees –pero Natsumi tampoco quedaba atrás , seguía de cerca de Ban y le pisaba los talones

de pronto iba tan bien cuando un despistado y torpe Ginji se les atraveso enfrente y apenas si lograron frenar , Natsumi , Ban y ahora Ginji avían hecho una colisión fenomenal en cadenita junto con los otros autos que también se estrellaron .

un timbrazo sonó indicando que el tiempo de las monedas había terminado y que definitivamente la carrerita en cauto también

todos bajaron de los autos riendo como maniáticos , si fuera en la vida real con autos de verdad no se reirían si no se maltratarían y se golpearían unos a otros por tan atroz choque por culpa del rubio

-Rayos!!! Ginji estaba por ganar y te tenias que atravesar con tu auto-gruñía Ban al no ver completada su venganza por lo del ping pong en las aguas termales , Natsumi solo se limitaba a reír

-bueno ahora a donde vamos?-pregunto Ginji

-que tal la casa de los espejos?-dijo una entusiasmada Natsumi

-la casa de los espejos?- dijeron los recuperadores abriendo bien grandes los ojos

-esto si que es gracioso , espejos con formas cóncavas y convexas que distorsionan las imágenes de la realidad de manera cómica –dijo Juubei echado un vistazo a su alrededor

-jajaja eso sonó tan científico

-eso crees?-jajaja

-mira que delgado me veo .. jajajaja

-y yo me veo como un globo jajaja

los dos jóvenes se reían de ver sus imágenes distorsionadas .. , de prono notaron que no había nadie mas en la casa de los espejos ..

-Juubei ..

-si?-el chico de las agujas volteo la mirada a su amigo y lo noto algo pensativo , un color rosa fuerte se le apareció sobre las mejillas

-sabes Juubei .. hoy .. hoy es el día de San Valentin .. y yo .. bueno .. yo –Kazuki estaba nervioso viendo el suelo y jugueteando con sus cabellos

-que sucede Kazuki? –Juubei se acerco a el , curioso de la postura que tan de repente había tomado el otro chico tratando de indagar en por que de ese repentino cambio

-jajajaja se me ve la cabeza inflada .. jajajaja

-miren parecería como si tuviera el cuerpo de la Srita .Hven

-JAJAJAJAJA

-con melones por senos!!!!!! jajajajajajaja

las voces y risotadas se escuchan mas cerca por el pasillo , hasta que los tres chicos aparecieron ante protector y protegido

-vaya, vaya este es el lugar indicado para un par de fenómenos como ustedes –dijo Ban si n dejar de reírse

-BAN!!!-lo regaño Ginji

-Sr, Ginji? Srita. Natsumi?

-hola que gusto verlos –dijo Ginji en su forma Chibi mientras se abrazaba de Kazuki

-Srita Natsumi?

-hola Sr. Kazuki , Sr Juubei –saludo la camarera es una sorpresa encontrarlos aquí

-bueno .. si nosotros tampoco esperábamos encontrarnos con ustedes aquí

-va!!! Que aburrido haciendo sus cosas de noviecitos fenómeno –dijo Ban mostrando de nuevo sus "buenos modales"

-que dijiste!!!!-dijo Juubei muy molesto pero a la vez con la cara muy roja

-no se pelen .. por favor-Ginji intervino en la pelea

Juubei y Ban solo se lanzaron miradas asesinas y se ignoraron solo por que Ginji había interferido y por que además si peleaban allí seguro les cobrarían los espejos

-por cierto hoy es el cumpleaños de Natsumi –anunció Ginji dándole una palmadita a la pelinegro

-ohh que bueno muchas felicidades –Kazuki se inclino para felicitarla

-gracias –Natsumi sonrió feliz

-bueno salgamos de aquí , ya me aburrió ver estos espejos –dijo Ban con fastidio , Natsumi solo vio curiosa a los dos chicos que seguían parados allí, pero se alejo seguida de Ginji quien se despido de Kazu y Juubei y se fue con el resto del grupo

-que pasa Ban por que tan molesto? –pregunto la chica medio sonriente

-no por nada –dijo poniendo cara de pocos amigos

Juubei y Kazuki habían quedado solos de nuevo .. pero ahora Kazuki no encontraba el valor para decir lo que hace unos instantes iba a dejar salir de sus labios hasta que fue interrumpido por el los demás.

-que pasa Kazuki?-pregunto Juubei un poco preocupado del extraño comportamiento de su mejor amigo

-no es nada Juubei , vamos tengo un poco de hambre no quieres comer algo?

-esta bien

salieron de la casa de los espejos y se dirigieron a buscar un restaurante o comedor donde almorzar pero todo estaba lleno , y no era para mas , después de todo era el día de San Valentín , todos invitaban a sus seres queridos a comer algo y no había ni una sola mesa desocupada

-vaya no puede ser todo esta lleno –dijo Ban molesto .. tenia hambre y sus tripas se lo reclamaban , y no era el único Ginji y Natsumi también estaba hambrientos y entre los tres hacían un concierto de rugidos de sus estómagos

-que hacemos Ban?

-pediremos algo de comer aunque tengamos que almorzar parados , me muero de hambre

-esta bien

-quédense aquí iré por comida –el dueño del jagan se alejo del lugar gruñendo y refunfuñando y es que tener hambre lo ponía de mal humor

-lamento que no hayan mesas Natsumi , no quería que comieras de pie el día de tu compélanos

-no se preocupe Sr. Ginji la he pasado bien , por cierto ...

-hn?

el problema de las mesas llenas también afectaba a Shido y Madoka que ya estaban hambrientos .

-todo esta lleno que hacemos?

-y si comemos al aire libre –soluciono la chica ciega

-puede ser .. no te molesta?

-claro que no

-bueno en ese caso vayamos a comparar unas hamburguesas y nos sentamos en una de aquellas bancas te parece?

-perfecto

-se dirigieron a comprar un poco de comida rápida y luego se sentaron exhaustos en una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol , comieron en silencio mientras disfrutaban del aire fresco de la tarde

-gracias por todo Shido estoy pasando un día maravilloso –dijo la violinista muy sonriente

-me alegra mucho que la pases bien –Shido sintió que sonrojaba por unos instantes

y continuo comiendo su hamburguesa

-wow que hambre tenia dijo Kazuki recostándose en la grama verde

-si yo también tenia mucha hambre , comer aquí afuera fue una gran idea –dijo Juubei imitando a su amigo y recostándose en el pasto igual que el

Kazuki cerro sus ojos , estaba cansado y lleno , y esa sensación le daba algo de pesadez y sueño .sentía sus párpados pesados cerrarse lentamente .

-duerme tranquilo , aquí me quedare , descansa un rato –le dijo Juubei con voz muy suave

no falto mucho para que Kazuki se durmiera profundamente .

CONTINUARA..


	3. la rueda de la fortuna

Hola , hola jejeje lamento un montón el retraso , me disculpo por la tardanza , y pues miren nada mas que ya termino febrero y no he terminado con "un san Valentín inolvidable" hasta me da pena , pero igual quiero terminarlo .. y agradezco a ustedes sus reviews y su paciencia , por esperar .. y sin mas que agregar espero disfruten el tercer capi de este fic nn

**Disclimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , menos mal por que si no ya me hubiera quedado con cierto hilandero jejeje n///n cof , cof , tampoco hago esto con fines de lucro , aunque no me vendría nada ,mal ¬¬ sin mas tontería que agregar al fic

En el capitulo anterior

-wow que hambre tenia dijo Kazuki recostándose en la grama verde

-si yo también tenia mucha hambre , comer aquí afuera fue una gran idea –dijo Juubei imitando a su amigo y recostándose en el pasto igual que el

Kazuki cerro sus ojos , estaba cansado y lleno , y esa sensación le daba algo de pesadez y sueño .sentía sus párpados pesados cerrarse lentamente .

-duerme tranquilo , aquí me quedare , descansa un rato –le dijo Juubei con voz muy suave

no falto mucho para que Kazuki finalmente se durmiera profundamente .

**Cap 3 . La Rueda de la Fortuna **

Cundo Kazuki abrió sus ojos , ya había caído la tarde , las nubes se veían rojizas en el cielo , se estiro un poco para encontrase con la amable sonrisa de Juubei , al verlo allí tan cerca se sintió sonrojar profundamente así que volteo la vista a otro lado

-vaya si que dormimos , no crees?-Juubei también se estiraba en la grama sentándose a su lado

-es verdad que hora Será?

-como las 5: 30pm

-oye aun quieres subirte a algún otro juego?

-pues creo que si , creo que el parque de diversiones se vera muy bello con sus luces encendidas en la oscuridad de la noche

-en serio?

-si por que no –Kazuki sentía que su corazón le explotaba de ver a Juubei tan sonriente , feliz y tan dulce con el , además de animado , cosa que no veía muy a menudo pero que le gustaba mucho apreciar cuando surgía la oportunidad

-es verdad –Kazuki sonrió tan ampliamente como pudo

mientras tanto en otra parte del parque...

-se acabaron .. todos los boletos se acabaron .. –dijo Ban mientras hacia las cuentas de lo que habían ganado en el día , mientras se jalaba los pelos y se estregaba la cabeza

-wow!!! Fue muy divertido la pase súper-decía Natsumi muy feliz

-es verdad creo que la pasamos bien

-la pasamos? –nos terminaos el dinero que ganaríamos en una misión difícil , en un día –gritaba Ban desesperado , pero los otros dos chicos no le prestaban nada de atención solo seguían riendo y comentando lo bien que se la habían pasado en todos los juegos

finalmente se sentaron en una banca cercana a un puesto de comida

-iré por una bebida –Natsumi se alejo de los dos recuperadores

-oye Ban que sucede? Apoco no la pasaste bien-preguntó chibi –Ginji divertidamente

-no , la verdad no , después de quedar en quiebra , no lo creo

-pero Ban , no es cosa de todos los días , no seas aguafiestas

-Y TODO POR QUE TU DIJISTE .. "NATSUMI TE INVITAMOS AL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES" .. ES TU CULPA QUE ESTEMOS QUEBRADOS!!!!-gritaba mientras zarandeaban al pobre chibi -Ginji de un lado a otro apretándole la cabeza con los puños

-AUCH duele TxT

-TE DUELE PEQUEÑO IDIOTA?!!!-luego de ese pequeño deshago , el dueño del jagan pareció tranquilizarse

-ya olvídalo .. –el moreno saco un cigarro de su bolsillo de la camisa y un encendedor del bolsillo de su pantalón y se puso a fumar . Ginji solo se sobaba su cabecita .

Natsumi regreso pronto con una bebida que termino de beber de inmediato , por la gran sed que traía .

-oye Ban .. –Natusmi se le acerco curiosa

-hn?-Ban ni siquiera se molesto en voltear a verla

-ya volvemos solo quiero enseñarle una cosa a Ginji -dijo sonriente tomando a Ginji del brazo mientras lo halaba hacia alguna dirección

-hn –contesto mientras seguía disfrutando de su cigarrillo , sin siquiera ponerles atención , cerro los ojos y se arregosto por completo en la banca dando grandes suspiros de humo , que flotaban por sobre su cabeza en espirales fantasmales y difusas .

-oye Ginji , que le pasa a Ban?-pregunto Natsumi algo curiosa al rubio , mientras que caminaban entre la gente

-no es nada Natsumi , el es siempre es así de cascarrabias .. esta molesto por que gastamos mucho dinero

-ohh ya veo ..

-pero no te preocupes ya se le pasara –le dijo sonriente

-por cierto .. adonde vamos que es lo que vas a enseñarme?-pregunto un curioso Chibi Ginji a una sonriente Natsumi

-ya veras ... jejeje , sabes aun tengo cuatro boletos que guarde

-en serio?

-así es , jejeje quiero gastarlos antes de volver

-genial , que buena idea Natsumi

la chica reía divertida mientras abanicaba su cara con los cuatro últimos boletos que había reservado

-por cierto –dijo haciendo una pausa- vio el comportamiento de Sr,. Juubei y el Sr. Kazuki hoy en la casa de los espejos?

-pues .. no , yo no vía nada raro

-necesita ser mas observador .. quiero comprobar una cosa

-una cosa?

-sabe que creo .. que ellos se gustan

-ahh oO

-por que piensas eso?

-intubación femenina .. se notan medios raros desde que los encontramos en la casa de espejos , eso es lo que quiero comprobar

Ginji tenia un mal presentimiento de la situación

La chica sonreía malévolamente como si tuviera un plan en la cabeza , a lo cual Ginji sudo gotita temiendo por lo que podría suceder a partir de ese momento al ver como se formaba la sonrisa en el rostro de la camarera y se iluminaba sus ojos en determinación

-"esto no me gusta nada TxT".

-es la rueda de la fortuna –Kazuki vio el enorme juego mecánico que ahora estaba totalmente iluminado se veía de ensueño , brillante de mil colores , precia llegar hasta el cielo y tocar las estrellas , giro su rostro al de Juubei y sintió de nuevo como el calor le invadía por dentro , hasta subirle por el rostro .

-quieres subir?-la voz del médico lo saco de sus pensamientos , volvió la vista A el , y vio que Juubei le sonreía , sintió que moriría de felicidad , se puso rojo , muy rojo y afirmo con la cabeza.

"Como supo que me moría por subir .. y sobre todo con el "

Los pasajeros que ocupaban las pequeñas cabinitas iban bajando por turnos y los nuevos pasajeros de la fila , iban ocupándolas , era el turno de Juubei y Kazuki quienes subieron , las cabinas era pequeñas y con grandes ventanales para apreciar el paisaje .

-Mire Sr. Ginji , son el Sr. Juubei y el Sr. Kazuki!!! Vamos a ver!!! Rápido ¡!!

-como que vamos?-pero la chica solo se contento de halar al chico recuperador del chaleco a toda prisa y lograron subir a la ultima cabina que quedaba desocupada , justo una después de la que habían tomado Juubei y el Fuchoin .

-desde aquí podemos observar que hacen- dijo Natsumi feliz de ver la panorámica que tenían de la cabinita donde iban los otros dos.

-Natusmi por que hacemos esto?-preguntó Ginji ya mas asustado

-es que es tan emocionante!!! –dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas

-QUE!!! OOuu

-tranquilo no nos verán

-pero estamos siendo entrometidos , Natsumi no deberíamos hacer esto-decía un Chibi Ginji muy asustado

-no te preocupes .. jejeje ellos ni saben que subimos al mismo juego que ellos-decía la pelinegro tomando pose detectivesca a la vez que Ginji sudaban a mares

Una vez dentro de la cabinita del juego mecánico , Kazuki comenzó a sentirse incomodo , ya que había algo que quería decirle a Juubei pero no sabia exactamente como decirlo, sin poder evitarlo se ruborizo obviamente y Juubei lo venia interrogante

-Kazuki ...

-eh?-Kazuki volvió el rostro al maestro de las agujas , poniéndose aun mas rojo que antes , solo sonrió con timidez.

-sucede algo, te noto extraño desde que estuvimos en la casa de los espejos te encuentras bien?-el rostro del medico parecía preocupado, eso le agrado mucho a Kazuki ya que significaba que le importaba.

-bueno .. yo .. sabes Juubei ..al decir verdad .. cuando estuvimos en la casa de los espejos .. yo ...-Kazuki jugaba nerviosamente con la punta de su camisa , y otras veces entrelazado sus dedos en sus cabellos caobas

-dime?-Juubei lo animaba a seguir lo que estaba diciendo , pero los nervios lo hacían tartamudear .. y ponerse cada vez mas colorado , hasta el punto en que era imposible disimularlo y sabia que Juubei podía verlo claramente .

mientras tanto en una cabinita verde obscuro que estaba detrás de la cabina roja donde iban Kazu y Juubei , iban un par de espías

-que crees que se estén diciendo?

-como voy a saberlo Natsumi , ya dejemos de estar espiándoles , me siento mal por eso , ellos necesitan privacidad ..

-pero no te parece romántico .. en el día de los enamorados!!! –Natsumi se sonrojaba soñadoramente mientras seguía estirando el cuello para ver mejor

- u.uU

-lastima que no podamos oír .. apuesto a que se están diciendo cosas muy románticas

-ya Natsumi , dejémoslos en paz

-no es para tanto Ginji , ni saben que estamos aquí

-sabes .. Ban se va a molestar por que nos estamos tardando mucho...-dijo chibi Ginji algo preocupado

-tranquilo ya pronto bajaremos faltan unas cuantas vueltas mas .. además el paisaje aquí arriba esta hermoso MIRA!!! ES EL HONKY TONK!!! –dijo Natsumi señalando algún lugar en medio de la cuidad iluminada

-en serio?

-si mira por allá

-se ve muy bonito todo iluminado ..

-si, jejeje mira por allá , no es esa la fortaleza ilimitada?

-es cierto .. si es –Ginji dejo su expresión infantil y alegre que cambio radicalmente a una sumamente sombría

-Sr. Ginji?-Natsumi se asusto mucho del repentino y brusco cambio , Ginji parecía de pronto sumamente triste y melancólico.

-la fortaleza .. esta tan obscura , en contrate con lo iluminado del resto de la cuidad .. esta sombría ..

-eh? Sr. Ginji?

Ginji habla para si mismo sus ojos vacios clavados en la dirección de la fortaleza , una tristeza extraña y misteriosa se apoderaba de el

-Sr. Ginji esta bien?

-...

mientras en una banca del parque , Ban ya había terminado su segunda cajetilla de cigarrillos diaria , estaba totalmente relajado en la banca , y ya le había pasado su enojo por lo del dinero , por lo menos en parte.

-Que raro , ya se tardaron .. hasta donde se habrán ido?-miraba el reloj de su celular al tiempo que volvió a guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón , ya estaba impacientándose

-si no vuelven pronto me iré , ya estoy aburrido de este lugar ... además...!YA SE ME TERMINARON LOS CIGARROS!!! ¬¬#

-bueno .. pues ... Juubei tu sabes , que desde que éramos niños .. yo siempre te he tenido un especial cariño .. pero sabes .. yo .. me he dado cuanta .. bueno que .. –Kazuki sentía ese nudo en la garganta , como decirle a quien consideras tu mejor amigo en todo el mundo y el te considera también su amigo que te enamoraste de el y que gustas de el?-difícil , no sabia como decirlo , no sabia como Juubei reaccionaria.. no sabia .. hasta donde su confianza llegaba para esto .. no sabia .. nada.

-tranquilo Kazuki .. solo dilo-Juubei ya venia presintiendo lo que Kazuki quería decirle , pero le agradaba mucho la manera como Kazuki trataba de decírselo , de cómo se sonrojaba y cual graciosamente se ponía tímido y extremadamente nervioso , quería escuchar lo que le diría .. estaba nervioso también pero quería escuchar de sus labios lo que el mismo sentía.

Juubei le dedico una dulce sonrisa apara ayudarlo a que esperara lo que sentía sin mas temores , una sonrisa sincera y amable , que hizo a Kazuki ponerse de mil colores de nuevo , sonreírle de vuelta con cierta timidez , tomar aire y armarse de valor nuevamente

-Bueno Juubei .. la verdad .. es que tu .. me... gu..gu . –las mejillas al rojo vivo , los ojos llorosos , los dedos de las manos entlazadas entre si moviéndose con gran nerviosismo , la voz suave tartamudeaba liegramnte , los ojos centrados en el rostro del medico

-Juubei.. Juubei .. –Kazuki sentía qu el solo pronunciar el nombre de la persona que amaba ,lo hacia perder el aire y sentir mil sensaciones , estremeciéndose .

pero de pronto la mirada tierna, nerviosa y hasta enamorada se centro en lo que veía afuera de la cabina por la ventana, el sonrojo desaprecio casi de inmediato , y el rostro del Fuchoin palideció.

-JUUBEI MIRA!!!! –señalo la otra cabina

Los dos jóvenes se precipitaron a la ventana , en la cabina que estaba tras la de ellos , una fuerte y segadora luz se desprendía , a manara de resplandor ...

-QUE RAYOS ES ESO?

-SR. GINJI CALMESE POR FAVOR!!! SR. GINJI!!!-lloraba la joven de cabellos negros asustada y sin saber que hacer encerrada en la cabina con un Ginji que no parecía el de hacia unos momentos .

Natsumi estaba horrorizada ,tratando de sacar al rubio de tan extraño como aterrorizante trance , muerta de miedo , tratando de tranquilizar a Ginji de devolverlo a lo que era antes .Nunca lo había visto así .

Ya que no era el Ginji que ella concia : dulce ,alegre, gracioso , amable e infantil ,era un Ginji que ella jamás había visto y no imaginaba llegar a ver .. sombrío , profundamente dolorido, ajeno a todo y triste , muy triste con un extraño rencor , la energía que emanaba en forma de chispas eléctricas estaban lastimando las manos de la chica quien trataba de tomarlo de la espalda para tranquilizarlo , pero las ondas eléctricas no le permitían tan siquiera acercarse , ya que la repelían dolorosamente hacia atrás .. los ojos grandes , brillantes y castaños del rubio ahora parecían vacíos y lejanos , sus cabellos se elevaban por efecto de la estática que desprendía su cuerpo ..

Natsumi estaba sin lugar a dudas frente al temible ... Emperador relámpago .

_Continuara... _

Bueno .. se que fue un extraño final para el capi , muy inesperado , después de todo ¿quién imagina ver al emperador relámpago en día de San Valentín? .. pues las cosas se tornaron interesantes y el pobre Kazu ahora que si ya estaba decidido , fue interrumpido de nuevo , pero esta vez , podría ser algo malo.. pues bien espero lo hayan disfrutado .. y ahora a los reviews!!!!

**Nikky Hatake:** jeje hola amiga como estas gracias por leer , lamento la demora con este 3er capi , y es que estoy trabajando en dos fics simultáneamente .. no se por que hago estas cosas XXD pero en fin , mil gracias por tus apoyo y tus comentarios jajaj oye la idea es muy buena , pero por el momento aun no tengo pensado ningún Ginji xBan jejeje aunque no seria para nada mala idea jejeje , pues bien amiga lo de los espejos estuvo bueno , Kazu aun no ha podido decirle a Juubei lo que siente .. y las cosas se están poniendo tensas .. en fin espero leerte el siguiente cap te cuidas un montón y gracias por la paciencia y también por tus reviews de "fiesta de te" que tratar de subir pronto nn

**Neon-san**: hola chica que tal? Si creo que ahora si me atrase con esto .. lo lamento debo disculparme .. y es que tengo tantas ideas de fics en la cabeza .. pero luego lo que no tengo es tiempo .. XXD buaaa!!! TxT , pero en fin poco a poco ,aquí esta ya avanzando el fic , que termino febrero y yo aun en san Valentín XXD en fin vale ne? Y pobre Kazu si se le fue el valor , pobrecillo esta nervioso , pero ahora que la cosa se puso fea , quien sabe si podrá declarársele a Juubei o si la situación lo permite .. en fin no te puedes perder el siguiente cap , jeje te cuidas hasta entonces chao!!! Por cierto gracias por tu review de "fiesta de te" jejeje subiré pronto otro cap gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia .

**Reira-Chan**: jejeje hola amiga gracias por tu review , también te agradezco que leas mis historias y tus comentarios , jeje que bueno que tengas mas tiempo de vacaciones por lo del cole y que tu compu ya este n vías de recuperación , la mía también esta aun en convalecencia pero mejorando nn jejeje y pues como lo prometido es duda quería subir este cap pronto , espero lo disfrutes mucho y gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia te cuidas muchos besos!!!

Gracias por los reviews se cuidan ¡!!

**Manabí:** gracias por los reviews lamento la tardanza en este cap , es que siempre tengo tareas que hacer XXD , pero ahora que tendremos descanso por la Semana Santa , tratare de subir mas seguid , jejej gracias por la gran paciencia y por leer te cuidas ¡!!


	4. el tunel del amor

Hola hola , jeje como están? saludos ... perdón por la demora de los últimos caps , este es el 4to capi de "un san Valentín inolvidable" espero lo disfruten , siempre agradezco mucho sus comentarios .. que la pasen bien y gracias por leer besos!!! nn

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine .. no hago esto con fines de lucro .. ni nada por el estilo sino solo con fines recreativos y por que soy una ociosa sin nada que hacer , mas bien con cosas que hacer y que no hago .. XXD pero esa es otra historia .. ahora si al cap

En el capitulo anterior...

pero de pronto la mirada tierna, nerviosa y hasta enamorada se centro en lo que veía afuera de la cabina por la ventana, el sonrojo desaprecio casi de inmediato , y el rostro del Fuchoin palideció.

-JUUBEI MIRA!!!! –señalo la otra cabina

Los dos jóvenes se precipitaron a la ventana , en la cabina que estaba tras la de ellos , una fuerte y segadora luz se desprendía , a manara de resplandor ...

-QUE RAYOS ES ESO?

-SR. GINJI CALMESE POR FAVOR!!! SR. GINJI!!!-lloraba la joven de cabellos negros asustada y sin saber que hacer encerrada en la cabina con un Ginji que no parecía el de hacia unos momentos .

Natsumi estaba horrorizada ,tratando de sacar al rubio de tan extraño como aterrorizante trance , muerta de miedo , tratando de tranquilizar a Ginji de devolverlo a lo que era antes .Nunca lo había visto así .

Ya que no era el Ginji que ella concia : dulce ,alegre, gracioso , amable e infantil ,era un Ginji que ella jamás había visto y no imaginaba llegar a ver .. sombrío , profundamente dolorido, ajeno a todo y triste , muy triste con un extraño rencor , la energía que emanaba en forma de chispas eléctricas estaban lastimando las manos de la chica quien trataba de tomarlo de la espalda para tranquilizarlo , pero las ondas eléctricas no le permitían tan siquiera acercarse , ya que la repelían dolorosamente hacia atrás .. los ojos grandes , brillantes y castaños del rubio ahora parecían vacíos y lejanos , sus cabellos se elevaban por efecto de la estática que desprendía su cuerpo ..

Natsumi estaba sin lugar a dudas frente al temible ... Emperador relámpago .

**Cap 4. en el túnel del amor .**

**-**Ginji... POR FAVOR YA BASTA!!!!

-ya estoy harto , les diré que se apresuren ya me canse de esperarlos eternamente –el dueño del jagan discó los números que brillaron en la pantalla del móvil

una vibración venia de una de las bolsas del chaleco que Ginji traía puesto , el teléfono vibraba indicando una llamada recibida

-Ginji .. el .. celular .. –Natsumi apenas se atavía a hablar espantada y llorosa en el suelo de la cabina

la mirada Ginji aun seguía en el vació , el teléfono aun seguía vibrando insistentemente

-que pasa que no contesta este pequeño idiota donde se habrán metido?

Ban hizo una mueca de completo fastidio y de nuevo intento la llamada al ver que no contestaban a la primera

-Ginji.. ¿no vas a contestar?

Giniji saco el teléfono del bolsillo e identifico un numero conocido , y presionó la tecla para responder .. pero no hablaba nada , Natsumi desprendió de un rápido tirón el celular de las manos de Ginji sintió una fuerte descarga pero aun así fue capaz de llevar el aparto a su oreja derecha

-Alo!!

-Natsumi? –la voz de Ban precia molesta

-donde rayos están ya estoy harto de esperarlos , deseen prisa o los dejo!!!

-Ban

-Natsumi? –Ban detecto algo raro en la voz de la camarera - ¿qué sucede Natsumi esta todo bien?

-si.. estamos bien ya vamos para allá –apenas logro articular para tranquilizar a la persona del otro lado de la línea que no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo

-comunicame a Ginji

los ojos de Natsumi se abrieron grandes de sorpresa y preocupación y ahora? Que haría?

-Ginji .. es .. es Ban .. –Natsumi le extendió el aparato a Ginji quien al escuchar a Ban del otro lado de la línea se tranquilizo lentamente poco a poco recobrando el control, tomo el teléfono de la mano de Natsumi casi roboticamente

-GINJI? GINJI!!!

la conocida y familiar voz le sacaba de aquel extraño trance .. la voz de un amigo valioso

_--Flasback—_

-oye mira que destrozo hiciste chico relámpago si no tienes cuidado terminaras destruyéndolo todo

-no quiero que eso suceda ..pero cuando me convierto en el emperador relámpago , pierdo la conciencia y no puedo medir mi propio poder , es hasta después que recobro el conocimiento entonces me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho.

-terminaras por destruir tu propio hogar

-si pero es que es este lugar lo que me convierte en eso ..

-entonces déjala .. vete

-irme?

-deja este lugar .

_--fin del Flash Back--_

-GINJI!!!!! RAYOS CONTESTA QUIERES!!!

-Ban?

-donde están?

-en un juego

-que!!!! rayos apresúrense que creen que soy .. ya me aburrí de esperarlos , ya me voy !!

-Ban

-que les sucede a ustedes dos están extraños .. mejor apresúrense se hace tarde!!

-tut tut tut

Ban había truncado la llamada , bastante molesto , Ginji se sorprendió de la situación en la que se encontraba , cuando recobro la conciencia , había una laguna en blanco en su mente sobre lo que había podido ocurrir minutos antes , una perdida de memoria a corto plazo .. que raro..

-Natsumi?

-Ginji estas bien?-Natsumi aun estaba sentada en el suelo de la cabina con el rostro muy asustado y pálida cual fantasma

-que paso?

-no .. no lo se ..

-te encuentras bien Natsumi?

-si .. estoy bien –Ginji ayudo a la pelinegro a incorporase y entonces se dio cuenta que Natsumi tenia una quemadura en su brazo derecho

-que paso

-aucch!!!

-yo.. yo te hice eso cierto?-el rostro de Ginji también palideció y se volvió muy sombrío había recordado lo que sucedía , la imagen de la fortaleza Ilimitada en medio de la oscuridad volvió como un fantasma a su mente , cerro los ojos con fuerza para que la imagen se borrara , y los abrió de nuevo para verificar el estado de su amiga , esta vez su mirada ya no estaba vacía y sus cabellos habían vuelto a acomodarse en su lugar normal .

-Sr. Ginji...

-como sucedió?

-no lo se , de pronto .. perdiste el control ..

-yo te electrocute .. Nartsumi lo siento .. lo siento mucho ..debiste asustarte mucho .. yo lo lamento de verdad –Ginji estaba sumamente apenado por lo sucedió y parecía que lloraría de angustia , pero Natsumi logro calmarlo

-tranquilo estoy bien , no es grave .. además no fue su intención , fue solo un descontrol

-fue por que vi la fortaleza Ilimita , la vi tan oscura en la claridad de la cuidad y me precio lejana y solitaria .. y mucho recuerdos dolorosos se golpearon en mi mente de pronto .. y me convertí en el Emperador Relámpago ..-Ginji se quedo silencioso por unos momentos como reflexionado sobre lo que había ocurrido

-te hice daño Natsumi , por favor perdóname –Ginji sollozaba apretando las mandíbulas y los puños con mucho dolor

-tranquilo Sr. Ggini por favor .. no se preocupe no es nada grave estaré bien .. no es su culpa , es mía por haberle hecho ver la fortaleza Ilimitada y no considerara que le podria causar algún dolor

-Natsumi

la rueda de la fortuna estaba detenida , las personas en las otras cabinas parecían muy asustadas y un hombre desde abajo con ayuda de un altoparlante gritaba a todos que mantuvieran la calma

-TRANQUILOS POR FAVOR , SEÑORES .. EN UNOS MOMENTOS REACTIVAREMOS EL MECANISMO DEL JUEGO .. SON SOLO FALLAS MECANICAS PERO ESTA TODO BAJO CONTROL .. YA LOS BAJAMOS , CALMA!!! LES PEDIMOS PACIENCIA

Al parecer la descarga eléctrica había detenido los mecanismo eléctricos del juego interrumpiendo su movimiento causado susto en las demás personas , y por eso los mecánicos estaban restableciendo el sistema , ellos creían que se trataba de una falla mecánica .

Poco a poco restablecieron todo el juego mecánico y fueron bajando a las personas una por una , de las canastitas colgantes , en otra de las canastitas estaban Shido y Madoka quienes había decidido, por coincidencia tal vez, subir a la rueda de la fortuna al mismo tiempo que Kazuki , Juubei , Ginji y Natsumi .

-que crees que haya pasado?-preguntó Madoka a Shido al sentir como el artefacto volvía moverse , después de estar detenido por un largo rato .

-no lo se , parece que ya restablecieron la falla –Shido no parecía muy conforme con todo eso de que había sido una falla mecánica , había visto un conocido resplandor devenir de unas de las cabinillas de arriba y estaba casi seguro que se trataba de una descarga de Ginji .

-muy bien con cuidado , todo esta bien –el encargado del juego ayudaba a las personas a bajar lentamente del juego , salieron Juubei y Kazuki , aun pensativos sobre lo que había sucedido

-que crees que fue eso?

-no lo se .. pero lo que si estoy casi seguro es que no fue una simple falla mecánica –decía Juubei llevándose la mano a la cabeza en pose muy pensativa y algo confundido

-en eso tienes razón.-Kazuki suspiro pesadamente , fuera lo que fuera lo sucedido .. no había podido decirle a Juubie sus sentimientos ahora que ya había reunido el valor y no sabia si lo podría decir al fin de cuentas

Ginji y Natsumi fueron los siguientes en bajar , se fueropn rápido del lugar al ver que Kazuki y Juubie estaban cerca de allí , Ginji aun tenia una cara de preocupación y de susto , que hacia que su rostro estuviera muy pálido , Natsumi solo trataba de tranquilizarlo .

Shido y Madoka por su parte también bajaron del juego que después de que quedo vació , fue clausurado por el resto de la noche ya que le darían un chequeo y mantenimiento mecánico.

-Natsumi .. quieres que busquemos algo de hielo para tu brazo?-pregunto muy preocupado Ginji al ver el enrojecimiento en el ate brazo de la muchacha

-no se preocupe no es nada serio , déjelo.

-de verdad lo siento

-tranquilo ya paso .. ya no pensemos mas en eso .. solo fue un accidente

-pero yo...

-tranquilo por favor , no siga , o sino me disgustare con usted y no le daré mas sandwiches en el Honky Tonk , ni pasteles fiados-dijo guiñando el ojo alegremente

-gracias Natusmi eres la mejor...-los ojos de Ginji se pusieron llorosos

-sabes yo prometí a Ban , no volver a convertirme en el Emperador Relámpago .. pero ..yo..yo-su rostro se ensombreció mucho

-tranquilo por mi boca no lo sabrá jamás

-gracias –Gini trato de sonreír algo triste , Natsumi era una chica de muy buen corazón por eso la consideraba una gran amiga

-vamos!!! Sigamos a Kazu y el Sr. Juubei .. jejeje nuestro espionaje aun no termina –la chica sujeto a Ginji del chaleco juguetonamente y siguió a los dos jóvenes quiere se dirigían a algún otro juego ..

Ban seguía aburrido sentado en la banca , empezaba a dormitar , cuando una voz femenina lo saco de su ensueño

-hola Ban , que heces? holgazanear en un ambiente diferente –bromeo la hermana menor de Yamato

-Himiko?

-que haces aquí –la srita. Veneno se sentó a su lado

-espero a Ginji y a Natsumi

-ohh ya veo , acabo de verlo se dirigían a juego de "el túnel del amor"

-he? A donde?

-al túnel del amor

-que rayos

- perecían seguir a alguien

-rayos!!! A quien?

-yo que voy a saberlo , te estoy diciendo que los vi , no que les preguntara nada

-maldición y yo aquí esperando.. como idiota

-jejejeje que gracioso eres ahora su niñero?-dijo maliciosamente la chica de cabello verde

-va!!! Cállate!!!! Es mas tu que haces aquí?

-el Sr. Magaruma y yo venimos a dejar unas piezas de hierro para un juego mecánico , el Dr. Chacal le pareció un trabajo de trasporte muy aburrido así que no vino con nosotros a el solo le gustan los trabajo peligrosos y de los cuales saque algo de satisfacción en batalla.

-sigue siempre tan maniático verdad?

-si ,eso creo

se quedaron callados un rato , hasta que Himiko se levanto de la banca y se puso de pie

-bueno nos vemos Ban me están esperando para otro trabajo

-adiós!!!

La chica se fue del lugar sin voltear a ver al dueño del Jagan quien se quedo pensativo

-en el túnel del amor en que rayos están pesando ..además sonaban tan raros cuando los llame .. he? Un momento –el cerebro de Ban empezó a maquinar algo acaso Natsumi y Ginji... –sus ojos azules se abrieron enormes a mas no poder

-el túnel del amor?-Juubei parpadeó un par de veces , Kazuki solo tenia gacha la cabeza y las mejillas cubiertas de un fuerte rubor

-si .. bueno si no te molesta

-para que quieres entrar allí-pregunto completamente colorado

-bueno es que tengo que decirte algo pero siempre paso algo .. y pensé que seria un lugar tranquilo –se excuso el chico de los hilos sin poder disimular su sonrojo

-bueno .. si quieres

-de verdad?-dijo completamente ilusionado

-si ,por que no

los dos jóvenes entraron al juego , había unas pequeñas barquitas con forma de cisne , lo suficientemente pequeñas para que una parejita pudiera sentarse bien juntos , pagaron el boleto y subieron a un cisne , detrás de ellos a un cisne de distancia Natsumi y Ginji tomaron otro

-desde aquí podemos ver que sucede

-Natsumi!!!

Ginji parecía algo recuperado de la situación en la rueda de la fortuna y Natsumi también se esforzaba por distraerlo de lo sucedido con otras cosas

Al mismo tiempo otra parejita ya iba algo mas adentrada en le juego .. ya que era un pequeña caverna iluminada con velas al estilo romántico , un pequeño riachuelo llevaba las barquitas dentro de la cueva , allí habían todo tipo de adornos relacionados con el día de los enamorados , corazones, cupidos, globos rosados y rojos , rosas de todos colores sobre todo rojas , osos de felpa con caras tierna, etc .

La parejita eran ni mas ni menos Madoka y Shido quien estaba bastante nervioso de estar allí con la violinista .

Mientras Kazuki tomaba nuevo aire , un largo suspiro y trataba a toda costa de tranquilizarse , se lo diría , ya no mas miedos .. le confesaría sus sentimientos a Juubei era ya su ultima oportunidad , no quería arrepentirse de guardar esos sentimientos y no confesarlos nunca , guardados como un secreto de toda la vida

-sabes Juubei , lo que yo te quería decir hace rato .. –Kazuki se acerco lentamente mas al médico estando muy juntos ..

-si?

-yo... yo solo... –el rostro de Kazuki estaba de color carmín y Juubei le sonreía amable invitándolo a continuar , tomándole dulcemente las manos dándole apoyo

Kazuki se ponía aun mas rojo y nervioso de ver Juubei así de cerca y así de pegado a su cuerpo

-yo .. yo solo...

_**continuara ...**_

jejej bueno lamento dejarles allí , pero .. así es la guerra y el amor como dicen TODO se vale!!! .. u.uU

hasta el siguiente cap se cuidan!!! Gracias por leer!!!

CHAO!!!


	5. declaraciones

Cap 5. ¿Declaraciones?

Mientras Kazuki tomaba nuevo aire , un largo suspiro y trataba a toda costa de tranquilizarse , se lo diría , ya no mas miedos .. le confesaría sus sentimientos a Juubei era ya su ultima oportunidad , no quería arrepentirse de guardar esos sentimientos y no confesarlos nunca , guardados como un secreto de toda la vida

-sabes Juubei , lo que yo te quería decir hace rato .. –Kazuki se acerco lentamente mas al médico estando muy juntos .. 

-si?

-yo... yo solo... –el rostro de Kazuki estaba de color carmín y Juubei le sonreía amable invitándolo a continuar , tomándole dulcemente las manos dándole apoyo 

Kazuki se ponía aun mas rojo y nervioso de ver Juubei así de cerca y así de pegado a su cuerpo 

-yo .. yo solo...

-bien estoy harto a que estén jugando a la parejita de novios! Por que rayos no me dijeron nada! Sobre todo Ginji –Ban se sentía herido , no entendía exactamente que lo molestaba mas , si que lo hubieran dejado plantado allí , o que Ginji no le tuviera la confianza de contarle que estaba saliendo con Natsumi.

-que idiota

sin embargo Ban se sentía triste , quería irse , pero no .. las cosas no se quedarían así ..

-iré y los sorprenderé cuando salgan del dichoso "túnel del amor" , ya se las verán conmigo –dijo aplastando el último cigarrillo con la suela del zapato 

y a paso seguro , se fue camino al juego mecánico , dispuesto a gritarle mucho al cierto rubio .

-que sucede? Alcanzas a ver algo?-preguntaba Natsmi , a un Ginji que se estiraba lo mas posible para ver lo que ocurría en el otro barquito delante del de ellos 

-no se ve nada esta muy oscuro .

y efectivamente lo estaba , ya que se trataba de hacer el ambiente mas romántico , pronto llegaron a una parte de la cueva , donde se veía una hermosa fuente iluminada en vivos colores rojo y rosa ... el agua era cristalina , y le daba un hermoso toque romántico al lugar . 

-dime Madoka.. estas feliz de estar aquí?-preguntó tímidamente el maestro de la bestias acercándose a la violinista para abrazarla suavemente por la espalda

-si , estoy feliz , me gusta estar aquí contigo Shido , esta ha sido un día maravilloso , la he pasado muy bien , gracias –dijo a la vez que le sonreía a su acompañante 

-sabes eres una mujer increíble , aun no entiendo como puedes soportarme –dijo con cierta melancolía que Madoka rápidamente percibió en su voz

-como piensas eso , eres un chico muy especial , y me alegra estar aquí a tu lado , sabes , haces mi vida muy feliz , desde que te conozco , me siento feliz y llena de vida .. –esto ultimo lo dijo muy emocionada y se abrazo a un sorprendido Shido

-gracias por todo 

de pronto sin previo aviso , los rostros se buscaron en la penumbra , y los labios se unieron en un suave y dulce beso , corto pero lleno de emoción

-te amo Shido 

-te amo mucho , gracias por estar a mi lado mi querida Madoka 

-sigo sin ver nada , hay partes aun mas obscuras que otras 

-déjame probar a mi –Natsumi se subió a la parte que eran los pequeños asientos del barquito , y se empino lo mas que pudo , Ginji la ayudó a apoyarse en lo mas alto del cuello del cisne que sobre salía de la barquita , pero la embarcación era pequeña y bastante frágil , y al estar ante tanto movimiento , que esta empezaba a tambalearse en el agua 

-ahh , Ginji cuidado 

-Juubei .. yo .. desde que éramos niños .. tu .. me gustas .. me gustas mucho ..., siempre me has cuidado , me has protegido , cuando curaste mi mano de la picadura de aquel insecto .. yo ... te amo , me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que nos vimos –Kazuki bajo su cara muy apenado , sin saber la reacción de su amigo , solo quería desaparecer .. se lo había dicho y ahora? Al no recibir respuesta , pensó con gran dolor en lo mas profundo de su alma , que Juubei no correspondería sus sentimientos , dos gruesas lagrimas bajaron por su sonrosado rostro para caer por su mentón .

-Kazuki.. 

de pronto Kazuki sintió como unas suaves pero fuertes manos tomaban su rostro , limpiado cuidadosamente sus lagrimas con cariño y gran devoción , se sintió sonrojar mucho , y sintió como los labios de Juubei tocaban a los suyos suavemente con dulzura , con algo de timidez, en ese momento creyó que el corazón le explotaría , de lo rápido que le latía en su pecho , se dejo envolver por la cálida sensación y sintió como lo abrazaban con mucho amor y cuidado.

El beso fue volviéndose mas necesitado , Kazuki se empujo un poco para pedir permiso para entrar en la dulce boca que le acogía , le fue concebido de inmediato y poco a poco con mucha timidez introdujo su lengua en la boca de Juubei , sentía la cara caliente , solo quería que ese maravilloso beso durara para siempre , era como un sueño hecho realidad .

-bien , ahora si no podrán escapar , los esperare aquí y entonces me oirán la boca –Ban estaba muy molesto por no decir muy celoso , estaba a la salida del juego esperando con los brazos cruzados que salieran y pescarlos en el acto.

"me vas a oírla Ginji idiota, esta vez si me las pagaras... " –estaba sonrojado del enojo con ganas de darles a los chicos una gran lección .

**Mientras aun en el túnel del amor ...**

Las barquitas seguían su recorrido por aquel lugar de ensueño , Madoka permanecía recostada en el hombro de Shido quien acariciaba sus negros y lacios cabellos deleitándose con los suaves que estos eran y lo bien que se sentía tener a aquella bella mujer entre sus brazos .Era una sensación maravillosa , se sentía como en el cielo , como que toda la soledad que tanto tiempo había invadido su corazón ahora se quebrara en pedazos y abandonara su dolida alma solitaria , ese muro de hielo que le rodeaba se derretía con el cariño que aquella joven mujer le había obsequiado con su música , con su presencia , con su dulzura y amabilidad y con esa sonrisa tan maravillosa que siempre le brindaba .

-Madoka 

La chica solo sonería con sus ojos cerrados percibiendo la tibieza que emanaba Shido y ese aroma que ella tan bien conocía , su rostro estaba cubierto por el bello color de las manzanas maduras ,. Disfrutando infinitamente las sensaciones.

-Shido.. tu corazón.. late rápido y acompasadamente 

-Ginji ten cuidado por favor ... 

-lo siento Natsumi .. no te muevas tanto , esto se tambalea demasiado , que no vez que no aguata el peso 

-Gi...Ginji!

-CUIDADO!

-KKYAAAAAAA!

SSSPLASSHH!

-Eh? escuchaste?

-si algo se cayo en el agua 

-me pareció escuchar unos gritos 

las parejas trataban de ver en lo oscuro lo que había provocado ese ruido , algo o mas bien alguien se había ido de bruces en el agua .

-aja aquí vienen!-Ban se lanzo de cara contra la primera barquita que salió del túnel .. cuando de pronto... 

-AHHH!

-OYE! que rayos!

-maldita serpiente tarada quítate de encima! O O

-Shido que ocurre?-dijo una asustada Madoka al sentir como alguien se les lanzaba contra ellos 

-aléjate de Madoka! Idiota o ... ¬¬

-chico mono?-oOUUU

Shido empujo a Ban quien las había caído encima a la violinista y a el 

-que te pasa estas demente!

-lo siento barca equivocada .. –Ban logro safarse para meterse a la cueva y lanzarse a la siguiente barquita que resulto ser la de otra pareja que lo golpearon y lo trataron de maniático , con una cachetada recibida por la chica y una bofetada del chico. Ban huyó adentrándose mas en la caverna del amor .. hasta que se encontró con otra barca ...

-ahora quienes serán? Espero no equivocarme!

-GINJI! –PlAFFF

en cuanto la barca estuvo fuera se dio cuenta que eran ni mas ni menos que .. el hilandero y el chico aguja voladora

-AHH USTEDES!

Kazuki se sonrojo intensamente al ser descubierto en publico y a plena luz del día (ya estaba fuera de la cuevecilla) abrazado comprometedoramente con Juubei y con cara de estar disfrutando mucho de la situación.

-jeje oiga que a poco estuvieron buenos los besitos! Mua , mua –Ban comenzó a burlarse lo que si que hizo enojar al medico quien le lanzo un buen puñetazo que lo mando al agua con el cachete morado 

-dios que hice , todos me pegan ! n

-señor oficial ese hombre esta molestando –dijo una de las mujeres que había cacheteado a Ban anteriormente llegando acompañada de un oficial de seguridad

-aja! Así que usted es el que esta molestando he?-dijo el sujeto que era fornido moreno y muy alto 

Ban puso cara de "estoy perdido" de pronto salieron medio nadando una aporreada Natsumi seguida de un Ginji empapado hasta los huesos

-he? Ginji .. Natsumi!

-y ustedes entraron a jugar y hacer escándalo si querían bañarse hubiera ido a una piscina - el oficial se llevo a los tres jóvenes empapados rumbo a la comisaría 

-Cielos .. pobre señor Ginji-dijo Kazu con algo de pena 

-ellos fueron los que se cayeron allá dentro haciendo un alboroto

-la serpiente tarada cada vez mas idota –Shido se fue con Madoka a tomar algo mientras veían sorprendidos el gran alboroto que se había armado .

-pobre Ginji espero estén bien 

-no te preocupes ellos siempre se meten en problemas -dijo con una gotita sobre la cabeza 

-todo esto es tu culpa A.. A.. ACHU!-Ban estaba estornudado todo mocoso mientras que se cubría con una toalla que les habían dado sentados en la comisaría 

"_rayos por que demonios no use el jagan con el policía .. maldición!"_

-lo siento Ban .. –dijo un inocente chibi Ginji envueltito en otra toalla 

-EN QUE RAYOS ESTABAN PENSANDO! ¬ ¬#

-es que queríamos ver . que hacían el Sr. Juubei y el Sr,. Kazuki –dijo Natsumi dando la explicación que Ban necesitaba oír 

-que hacían que?-dijo incrédulo subiendo una ceja 

-si es que desde hace un rato los estábamos espiando –dijo la camarera algo apenada

-lo siento Ban 

-entonces ustedes dos .. no estaban en una cita?-preguntó mas sorprendido que enojado 

-en una cita! OO jajajajaja

la chica y el rubio se echaron a reír a quijada suelta casi llorando de la risa

-jajajajajajajaja XD

-tu creías que estábamos en una cita?-dijo Ginji secándose las lagrimas y colorado de tanto reir 

-es que , como los oí extraños por el teléfono y después me dijeron que habían entrado en el túnel del amor . y esa cosa solo es para enamorados .. pues 

-no para nada estábamos espiando a Kazu y a Juubei , por que Natsumi estaba emocionada de ver si se confesaban su amor .. pero ni vimos nada y solo nos caímos al agua cuando tratamos de ver lo que pasaba en la otra barquita –dijo Ginji de los mas normal 

Ban se quedo helado .. boqui abierto y sorprendidísimo ...solo era espionaje de fenómenos?... 

-oye Ban estas bien?-Natsumi sacudió su mano extendida frente a la inverosímil cara de Ban que seguía estupefacto su mente aun en otro mundo 

-BAN!

-No me digas .. –jeje la cara de la chica se volvió en una gran sonrisa maliciosa y bromista – no me digas que tu Ban Midou , maestro del Jagan .. y experto Get Backer estas.. estas C E L O S O ?-dijo Natsumi bromeado remarcando cada letra de la ultima palabras 

Ban salió de su sorprendido y casi hipnótico estado al sentir como aquellas ultimas palabras dichas por la camarera le caían encima como un balde de agua fría , mas fría que el agua del túnel del amor ..mas fría que cuando les decían que no había recompensa y que habían trabajado de gratis y sin saber como o por que , se le subieron todos los colores a la cara . poniendo rojo tomate sin una "aparente" explicación

-QUE DIJISTE! O/o

-jajajajaja Ban estaba celoso , Ban estaba celoso! –Natsumi seguía cantando a la vez que Ban se ponía aun mas rojo y zarandeaba a la chica , pidiendo que se callara , mientras Ginji solo se quedo viendo la divertida escena mientras que sonreía feliz y un leve sonrojo cubría disimuladamente sus mejillas 

"ya no mas emperador relámpago, no mas ,mientras que haya alguien que sienta algo por mi , alguien que me apoya y esta siempre conmigo"

Mientras otra feliz parejita se iba de vuelta a casa , tomados de la mano , había sido un día loco , pero al fin habían confesado sus sentimientos que por tanto tiempo habían tendido guardados uno por el otro , ese había sido al final un inolvidable día de San Valentín 

-Kazuki ...

-hn?-Kazuki volteo a ver a Juubei con ojos alegres y soñadores y un ligero rubor en su rostro 

-te amo 

-y yo a ti Juubei .. –se unieron en otro apasionado beso bajo la sombras de un árbol en la cercanías del parque de diversiones .

-Natsumi 

-he? 

-lamento que hayamos terminado tu cumpleaños , en la comisaría de policía –dijo un apenado chico relámpago a la vez que se disculpaba 

-na.. no importa , gracias por todo fue un día maravilloso-dijo sonrindole al rubio cariñosamente 

-de verdad?-dijo un alegre chibi Ginji 

-si , de verdad 

-si ,será maravilloso cuando nos digan cuanto nos cobraran de multa por escándalo publico si es que salimos de aquí algún día . TxT

-Oh , Ban no seas tan pesimista , por cierto deberíamos pedir hielo para tu mejilla 

-no gracias -u.uU

_**Owari- **_

jejejeje pues bien este el capi final , gracias por todo su apoyo espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo para tods ustedes , jejeje y pues bien se acabo este fic, pero no significa que sea el ultimo , se que tendré nuevos proyectos pronto .. eso espero .. y pues solo quería contarles que ya esta arriba el ultimo cap de "fiesta de te" solo que debo avisarles que si no lo encuentran por estos rumbos es por que por cierto contenido que agregue en el cap 8 ¬/¬ me vi en la necesidad , mas bien en la obligación XXD de cambiarlo de clasificación de K a M ya se imaginaran por que n/nU y pues les invito a leer , y ahora a los reviews...

**Reira –chan** : hola amiga yo aquí con una gran pena contigo no he leído aun tu fic disculpa u.u , te prometo revisarlo y es que últimamente ando corriendo un montón pero quiero leerlo y pues haré tiempo para hacerlo te lo aseguro cuenta con un review de mi parte. Por otra parte gracias por leer me alegro lo disfrutaras .. y pues Ginji por fin soluciono su problema de doble personalidad , solo necesitaba una razón para controlarse y ya sabemos cual era nn y pues Ban si que es celoso , jejeje y como has visto este era un Ginji/Ban algo suave pero allí esta , me centre mas en la pareja de Juubei y Kazu pero la idea de hacer un fic únicamente de Ginji y Ban también es algo que me pasa por la mente nn . y pues la situación en el túnel del amor estuvo muy romántico aunque también gracioso . pobrecillos terminaron en la comisaría por loquillos .. XDD y pues bien como lo prometido es deuda , me pasare pronto por tu fic , te cuidas y gracias de nuevo besos a ti también chao! (ahora klover hablando en susurro)por cierto antes que lo olvide ya subí nuevo cap en "fiesta de te" ahora clasificación "M" XD jeje te paso el chisme

**Neon –san **: hola chica como estas? oye mil gracias por tu review , mira llegamos al final del fic TxT espero te lo hayas pasado bien , gracias por todo el apoyo. Mira que al fin se declararon wiii! n/n jajajaja por cierto como le decía a Reia –chan ya actualice "fiesta de te" jeje cuídate y hasta la próxima 


End file.
